catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hawkfire98/Journey of Mystery and Hope
Hey! This is my newest, and WILL HAPPEN, journey idea. Not everyone will get a cat. Just Sunblaze, Branchpaw, Mistypaw, and Rush only. We'll see what everybody thinks. It's going to be EPIC. Prophecy: "Four different destinies will arive at the rising sun with hope, but darkness will cave in, and one cat will be lost forever. The three will journey back with hope in their hearts." Plot: :Sunblaze visited the Moonpool in the middle of the night, because he felt as if StarClan were calling him. They told him this prophecy and he unravels the secrets every cat would die to know. :He discovers what Mistypaw's true secret about her "collar" is, and the cat who guided her to it. Sunblaze cries to StarClan, and they tell him what to do. To travel to the Land of the Rising Sun. :The four leave their Clans without them knowing at all, since StarClan forbidded them to tell any cat. The journey is perilous, with blizzards, raging winds, bears, and the lack of prey. But they make it to the sacred Land of the Rising Sun, where it is the only place on the earth where StarClan, Starry Skies, and the Dark Forest roam freely. It is a vast valley covered in mist and fog, the sunlight is very bright, and it is surrounded with ugly, dark forests full of ravenous creatures. They arrive at last and meet the REAL StarClan. :They also meet the real Dark Forest, in which they interfere with their plans and take the cat who guided them to the sacred land. The journeying cats must defeat Tigerstar before they go back home. :After they lose the cat, the three return back, each knowing their destinies, and one of them will tackle a new responsibility that no cat can forsee.... Roleplays availible: StarClan *Jayfeather (Taken by Firepelt) *Lionblaze *Doveflight *Ivypool (Taken by me) *Leafpool *Crowfeather *Firestar *Bluestar (Taken by Fire) *Sandstorm *Cinderheart *Yellowfang (Taken by me) Dark Forest *Tigerstar (Taken by Fire) *Hawkfrost (Taken by me) *Brokenstar *Shredtail *Snowtuft *Ashfur *Hollyleaf *Darkstripe *Calico (me RPing) *Aero (me RPing) Starry Skies Any deceased rogue, loner, or kittypet that you roleplay. Comments or Disagreements I think cats from the series should be left out of this role play, in my opinion. For one, it might give spoilers away to some people. Second, the personalities of the characters might be altered by whoever the role player is. Were Ashfur and Hollyleaf every confirmed to be in the Dark Forest? I just think having characters from the series will mess everything up.-- 03:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 1. Too bad. 2. IT WOULD BE SOOO EPIC!!!! PLLLEEEAASSE! Trust me, it would be so much more fun than roleplay. Roleplay would bore me, but this idea is new and exciting. If people can't handle spoilers, then they don't have to be a part of the journey. And Ashfur and Hollyleaf went to the Dark Forest, in my opinion. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 00:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts